


Man-Whore

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, M/M, Torchwood Fic Week, TorchwoodFicWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ianto is a slut, Jack meets him at a club and there's a morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man-Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of Torchwood Fic Week, crack.
> 
> This is my first smut, so be gentle with me.

Ianto Jones slowly came back to consciousness in the blazing light of the midday sun. He wasn't shocked. He very rarely woke up before noon, he was always up late entertaining his latest conquest. At that thought, he snapped back to reality. Shit, he hoped the other side of the bed was empty. He couldn't recall if he'd kicked them out or had fallen asleep before he'd had a chance. If he was totally honest, he couldn't even remember if he'd picked up a man or a woman the previous evening. Not that it mattered too much, he wasn't nicknamed “Man-Whore” by his mates for no reason. He was well known in the club scene around Cardiff as someone who was always ready and willing to have a good time.

Casting a quick glance over to the other side of the large bed, he was at first horrified by the fact that it was indeed occupied. That quickly turned to lust when he actually took in the extremely attractive man. He wasn't able to fathom how he'd managed to get this amazing specimin to come home with him, but he sent thanks up to whatever might be listening for it. He could only hope the eyes were as gorgeous as the rest of him. And as if said hunk were listening to his thoughts, those eyes shot open and he was blessed with a view of blue eyes that immediately stole his breath and stopped any kind of coherent thoughts from forming. 

Ianto was suddenly incredibly embarrassed to admit he didn't even know the man's name. He'd never really minded these kind of awkward morning after situations before, he'd just admit his lack of memory and point them to the door. But he wanted to be different with the Adonis he'd woken up next to today. What he thought about Ianto mattered, and he had no idea why. 

He must have resembled a freshly caught fish, because the smile and laugh that began to errupt from a pair of exquisite lips echoed around the room. When it finally ended, said lips opened and Ianto found himself wanting badly to hear what would be said.

“So, since I'm guessing you don't really remember much about when we met, I'll put you out of your misery. My name's Jack and before you ask, we had a very good time last night. In fact, if you wanted a repeat performance, I wouldn't be against it. You know, since I'd hate for you to not know what it was like.” A different smile than before crossed Jack's face, one Ianto would put somewhere between 'the cat who got the canary' and 'shit eating'. And while it was pretty sexy, it wasn't anywhere near as attractive as his natural one. So Ianto did what any red blooded male would do and grabbed the back of Jack's neck to pull him in for a bruising kiss. That would take care of that pesky grin. 

Jack eagerly gave back as good as he got, and when they finally pulled apart, gasping for breath, he turned his head to whisper in Ianto's ear. “I take it you're up for the second round then.” He punctuated this by swiftly moving his hand down to the now prominent bulge in the boxers Ianto was wearing. 

Once again unable to think, Ianto could just gasp as Jack finally got his hand past the fabric and to soft skin. Jack was obviously not a newcomer to giving hand jobs, knowing exactly how to bring Ianto to the edge in record time. He had to snatch Jack's hand away to prevent a mortifying accident. 

“Stop, Jack. I would actually like to make it to the main event before I cum. I imagine it's even more mind blowing than this.”

Jack's face was a picture of smug. “So the famous Ianto Jones, man-whore extraordinaire, has stamina problems like the rest of us.”

“I don't know about famous, but yes. When someone has skills like you do, there is a risk. Now, first, shut the fuck up and then you can fuck me.”

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He knew this would be a twice in a lifetime occurrence, if you count last night. Ianto didn't do more than one night stands. In fact, he was a little surprised he hadn't already been kicked out like the other's before him. But he wasn't about to ask questions or complain about his good fortune. He pulled Ianto in for more kissing, before starting to travel down the pale body before him. It really was beautiful, and for now, it was all his. 

He eventually reached Ianto's mouth-wateringly hard cock. He left a love bite in the crease between leg and groin before licking his way up to the head. It was drooling, daring him to take it in deep, and he had it balls deep in his throat before Ianto could even react. Then the slim hips below him began to buck, pushing it even deeper. Luckily, Jack was used to deep throating and managed not to gag. He allowed it for a few more seconds, before pulling back and looking into the most disappointed face he'd ever seen. But it quickly changed into one of excruciating pleasure as Jack began to nip at the sensitive skin between his balls and arse. 

The lube from the night before was still tangled in the blankets, so Jack was able to grab it without needing to move from his position between Ianto's legs. He manoeuvred them onto his shoulders so he could get to his prize. And what a prize it was. He still could hardly believe his luck. Slicking up his fingers, he worked one inside Ianto's opening. He could hear the sounds of Ianto's ecstasy: moans, groans, and the unmistakable rustle of the duvet being fisted. This turned him even further and he suddenly needed nothing more than to feel Ianto around him. Pushing another finger in, he began to scissor, desperate for more. 

“Please, Jack. Hurry up, I can take it. I need you inside me. I can't stand any more waiting.”

Never one to leave a lover wanting, Jack removed his fingers and lowered Ianto's legs to allow him to line up his dick. He took a moment to lube himself, before sliding in. Both men made identical sighs of relief and Jack set a rhythm that brought him as deep as he could go. He wanted to crawl inside Ianto at that moment. But this would have to do. Ianto had brought his own hand to his cock, matching Jack's punishing thrusts. They both knew this was unlikely to set any records for endurance, but they didn't care at that moment. 

“Ianto, I'm going to cum. I can't hold on. Too good. Too tight.” 

“Do it Jack. Please, I'm right behind you.”

Jack took that as permission and pushed in deep one last time before he began to have the most satisfying orgasm of his life. The feeling of Jack spurting inside of him pushed Ianto over the edge, and he too came with a shout between them. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jack eased himself from Ianto before collapsing next to him. They were both sticky, both with sweat and cum, but neither of them gave a fuck. The panting finally died down and Ianto was able to form speech. 

“So um....that was great. Really great. I guess you'd need to get going soon though. I'm sure a guy like you has places to go, things to see, and people to do.”

Jack's face dropped from the smile he'd adopted in his post-coital bliss. 

“Ah, well. I guess so. No time for a shower then. I'll just get my clothes.” 

He lept from the bed and began gathering his things from where they'd been tossed in haste the previous night. 

Ianto watched him with an unreadable look on his face. Had he upset Jack? Wasn't this the way it worked? He fucked and that was that. Next, please. But Jack's reaction had him rattled. Did Jack want to stay? It wasn't the worst idea he'd ever heard of. It had been some of the best sex he'd ever had. And he'd liked what he'd seen so far of Jack's personality. Not that they'd had much time for talk, but if he stayed, they could. And they could have some more fun in between. Ianto made his mind up. He would ask Jack to stay.

“Wait, Jack. You don't have to go, if you don't want to. I mean, we could, I dunno, have some breakfast or something. Maybe have a chat? I mean, all I know about you is that your name is Jack, and you are an amazing lay. I'm guessing there's probably more to you.”

The smile returned to Jack's face. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He'd never known of anyone ever getting an invitation to remain after sex with Ianto. His day was looking up. 

“Sure, sound good. But I don't get why you're asking. You're the “Man-Whore”. You can get anyone you want, so why me?”

Ianto huffed. “Because I want to. Do I need a reason? I could say it's because I want more time to stare at that perfect arse of yours. And that is true. But maybe, just for once, I want to not just be the guy who fucks anything that moves. I do have more in my head than getting off, you know.”

“Ok, fine. I'll leave the why's alone. Come on then, let's go get that breakfast you promised me started. I'm starving after all that exercise. I hope you have what I need to make my patented peanut butter pancakes.”

Jack sprinted off into the kitchen, leaving Ianto staring after him from the bedroom.   
He had no clue what he'd just gotten himself into, but he was starting to think that his previous way of life might possibly have been overrated.


End file.
